


(just a bunch of) hocus pocus

by jinxed_lulu



Series: Happy Fall Y'all 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: Prompt: halloween candyPuck and Rachel take a moment together after taking their son trick-or-treating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Now this right here, is the best part of Halloween,” declared Noah before biting into a fun size Snickers bar.

“Did you honestly steal candy from _your son_?” exclaimed Rachel with hands on her hips. “Oh, never mind. Of course you did! What else did you take? You know what, forget that. Is eating stolen candy from our son’s treat bucket really better than watching Elijah and Rosalie’s first time really trick or treating together?”

Rosalie Hummel-Anderson was two years older than their own son, Elijah, who was six-years-old this Halloween, finally old enough to really get into the holiday. Kurt had fashioned his little princess the cutest Cinderella costume. And they’d tried to get Elijah to go as Prince Charming, but like his father Elijah was extremely stubborn, and refused to wear any costume that wasn’t a Jedi. Her precious son just had to love _Star Wars_ like Noah.

“Yes, did you really expect anything less? I also snagged some Reese’s, Butterfingers, M&M’s and Skittles,” her husband listed with a smirk, one eyebrow arched smugly. “I helped him _get_ this candy, so I’m entitled to a certain percent of it. And baby, you know damn well that getting to see Eli running around swinging his lightsaber and pretending to be Luke Skywalker was _badass_.”

Noah’s voice had lowered with sincerity towards the end, leaving Rachel no doubt as to what his favorite memories would be. Not that she really _had_ —the excitement shared between father and son was obvious for anyone with eyes, this was simply their normal form of flirtation.

“He truly was the most adorable Jedi in the world, wasn’t he?”

“Galaxy, babe, galaxy,” Noah corrected her while shaking his head. “Also? My boy isn’t adorable, he’s a badass. Just like his dad.”

She opened her mouth to tell her husband exactly what she thought about her (almost) innocent little angel being called a badass, but was stopped by the sound of soft footsteps coming towards them.

“Mommy, can I _please_ have more candy?” Elijah asked, using please and puppy-dog eyes, using his best weapons against her. But it wouldn’t work this night; he’d already been put in his dinosaur PJs, brushed his teeth, and put to bed.

“Nice try,” Rachel told him in a firm tone. “But naughty boys don’t get candy _at all_. So I suggest you march right back into your room, and get to sleep.”

Eyes went wide and his head nodded so fast Elijah’s brown hair stuck up in some places. “OK, Mommy. But will you read me another story?”

At her nod and soft smile, their little boy bid his dad goodnight and ran out of the room.

Turning to her husband, Rachel pouted her lips and lowered her voice to a sultry pitch. “Meet me in the bedroom for our own Halloween celebration?”

Hazel eyes darkened with lust and Noah slowly licked his lips. “It’s like you’ve read my mind.”

As Rachel began walking out of the room, she turned back for a moment to wink and tell him, “Don’t forget to bring the candy.”

“That’s my girl!” he called out, between bouts of heavy laughter.  
.  
.  
 **[End]**


End file.
